


Chaperone

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Leo's week [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Third entry for 'Everybody wants Leo' week. Day three: Michelangelo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each story of this week would have an open-ending. I will continue the more loved one. Still not an English speaker.

_Everybody wants Leo‘s week,_  
_Day three: Michelangelo_

  
**Chaperone**

 

_Universe 2k3_

 

When the portal closed behind then, and they found themselves in the forest of the Battle Nexus Championship, Mikey felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He was entering there as Nexus Battle Champion, but would he come back as one? Taunting Raph about this championship was so nice that Mikey did not know if he could live without it.

At that moment, Leo put an arm over his shoulder and Mikey guessed something in his demeanor must have given away his anxieties.

“Don’t be nervous, Mikey. I have faith in you,” Leo said, with an encouraging smile.

Once again, his eldest brother was there with him, to express his unconditional support, and Mikey grinned back. With Leonardo by his side, everything gonna be alright. And if he lost to Leo, he won’t mind; at least the champion title would stay in the family.

Don and Raph were not accompanying them. First, because Raph pretended this interdimensional championship meant shit to him, though Mikey knew that deep down Raph feared to lose again and be humiliated. Then a rainstorm had been announced and so Don needed to be sure all the pumps were functioning and the lair didn’t end up flooded. Raph had said he would stay to help the genius, ‘just in case’.

Mikey did not mind his alone time with Leo. His eldest brother was usually too busy to hang out with him. It was not too bad, Leo could be a cool dude too, if he let himself go a little. He was far too stressed out. A vacation could only do him some good.

“So, bro, what’s the plan?” he asked, eagerly.

“We will meet Usagi at the Blue Moon Inn,” Leo explained, walking with long strides.”We have time. The demonstrations are only tomorrow, and then, the three-day tournament will begin.”

At this Mikey pouted a little. Leo had insisted on leaving their dimension early, not to have some quality time with his little bro, but to hang out with his friend, Usagi.

It was not that Mikey disliked Usagi. He didn’t have a real opinion about the guy. It was just that he was far too serious, and so, spending the rest of the day with his big brother and his sword buddy would suck big time.

They were finally out of the forest, and from the hill they could see the huge arena and the little village, which was so crowded in time of competition.

The village, virtually abandoned the rest of the year, was full of everything warriors could need. Blacksmiths, weapon sellers, taverns, and inns. Mikey knew there were even one or two brothels there too, but it was not like Mikey could enjoy the opportunity with his big brother breathing down his neck.

Being a virgin at nineteen was shameful for Mikey.

He was Battle Nexus Champion, and had defeated Raph, his brother who had been sucked off by Angel twice. And Mikey was sure Raph’s insistence to stay behind was because he had some sexy idea planned. Sneaking out to have sex with his purple-haired friend would be far easier without Leo watching him like a hawk. And, thinking about that, Mikey would almost yield his title to know the feeling of flesh against flesh, and not in a fight, like Raph did.

Damn, Leo and he must be the only guys in the place to never having fucked someone.

But, it was unlikely he could escape his eldest brother’s watch, nor he could ‘borrow’ some money to rent a whore and lose his shameful virginity. Leo was too much of a ninja for that. Leo was the master of deception, not he.

Then, a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

Maybe he could go… while Leo was talking with Usagi. He seemed to lose track of time. Last time, Leo has even accepted a little cup of sake. If Usagi could keep Leo’s attention and if he could get Leo to drink a little more, maybe he could snatch some gold coins from Leo’s belt bag.

Being deflowered by a whore was not the best story to tell between buddies, nor anything to be proud of, but still, it must be more thrilling than to jerk off to some Charlie’s Angel actresses. He could not jerk off to April. She was with Casey, and Raph had a thing for Angel, he could not backstab his bro like that, even if Raphael was a jerk to him most of the time!

So, he would pay a whore, fuck her, and make up a story to pretend he didn’t have to pay for the service. It would be easy; it was not Mikey’s first lie. And he was damn sure he was to not going back home no longer champion and yet still a virgin.

Maybe his title of the champion could even get him a lower price?

Maybe he could make a bet too, on Leo or himself, and then, refund his brother too quickly for him to notice.

“You are unusually quiet, Mikey, and now I’m worried,” Leo declared, but the gleam in his eyes showed his brother was mostly joking. Leo was the one acting unusual, Mikey decided, but he did not mind it. Being in good mood suited Leonardo well.

“The Blue Moon Inn is the second building on the left, at the entrance of the village. Usagi told me I could not go wrong. The roof has blue, steel tiles. Like my eyes, he specified,” Leo added with a very slight blush.

Mikey frowned. That was a weird comment. How in the world, in handful times they had met, had Usagi noticed the exact hue of his eldest brother’s eyes? And why did Leo seem kind of pleased by the fact that he had? Oddly, the information made something churn in his stomach, but they were now in front of the Japanese-style Inn and, indeed, the clay tiles of the roof were the same blue-gray of his eldest brother’s eyes.

Usagi was there, smiling, arms open toward the leader.

“Greeting, friends,” he said to them, before bowing respectfully, ”Michelangelo-san, Leonardo-chan.”

While his brother was greeting Usagi in the same manner, Mikey doing an absentmindedly quick bow, he couldn’t help but notice how Usagi had referred to them differently. San was official, but Chan was intimate, and again, the same feeling came to him, and he bit his lip, before pushing the thought aside.

It was indeed true than Leo was more Usagi’s friend than his. There was nothing upsetting in this.

They followed Usagi inside the Inn to the Innkeeper, a ram with a sullen expression. This Inn was wider than where they had stayed the first time, and Mikey could tell just by the furniture, more expensive. The common room was more refined, and of irreproachable cleanliness. The few tables were farther apart from each other and the place seemed much more intimate. The fact that very few customers were there at the time amplified this impression.

The last Inn where they had slept had been full of guests. Perhaps the price, or the fact that it was further away from the arena, explained these empty places.

Usagi was a ronin, and so, did not have that much money, and nor did Leo. But his eldest brother did not comment on the choice of location and Mikey nervously watched Leo taking some gold coins from his bag.

“The current champion Hamato Michelangelo, and his eldest brother, Leonardo,” Usagi introduced, with an almost imperceptible emphasis on his brother’s name.

“Two rooms, six golds coins.”

Mikey opened his eyes. He did not know how much money Leo had saved from their last visit, but six gold coins was a lot in his opinion.

“Two rooms? Why two rooms?” Leo asked quietly. ”I will sleep in the same room as my brother.”

Leo shared a glance with Usagi that Mikey didn’t like a bit. But then, he told himself Leo probably didn’t want to look cheap in front of his friend.

“One room, with a big bed, three gold and two silver?” the innkeeper asked. ”It includes room cleaning and meals.”

Mikey saw the hesitation from his brother, before Leo handed over the money.

Frowning, Michelangelo told himself that if Leo had so little money left, to the hell with the brothel, he wouldn’t go. If not, he did not understand Leonardo hesitation. To his memory, it had cost around the same price last time and this Inn was nicer.

“Room six,” the Innkeeper told them before handing the key to Leo.

“Can I have a key, too?” Mikey asked. He had to have his own key; it would be easier to sneak out.

“It would be three coopers,” the ram said, and Leo shook his head in refusal.

“Just a one key will be fine,” Leo insisted, giving Mikey a heavy look, full of suspicion.

“Fine,” Mikey muttered sulkily, even if he did not agree.

He liked Leo a lot, but he hated when he was playing at his mother-hen act, like Mikey was five years old. He was nineteen for God’s sake, the same damn age as Leo. And he was the Champion! Okay, if Leo had not be poisoned, Leo probably would be, but still... Why was he the one treated like a kid?

Upstairs, they entered in a room. It was average, but well lit, with a view of the arena in the distance.

“My room is on the same floor as yours,” Usagi politely explained, while Mikey was looking out the window, calculating the distance to the arena,”I will be close by, if you are in need…”

Mikey snapped his head to look at the rabbit. The suggestion was making sense. They could be attacked, but again, Mikey felt there was another implication to Usagi’s words. Leo must have felt it as well, because he appeared restless, opening their bags on the bed with jerky gestures, and Mikey could tell Leo was blushing, even if his eldest brother was not looking at him.

“If you allow me, I would share a meal with you tonight,” Usagi said.

Leo blurted out an agreement, before dismissing Usagi in a choked voice.

Mikey raised an eye ridge. Usagi’s offer was not surprising at all, but how Leo seemed troubled by it, was. And how himself was troubled by how Leo was troubled was odd. And even Usagi, so collected, seemed to be at odds too.

Something about the situation was unnerving, but Mikey, as intuitive as he was, could not put his finger on what was weird, exactly.

The ronin left and then, Mikey was alone with his eldest brother.

“What is with you, bro?” he asked, the second the door closed behind Usagi. He recognized the look in his brother’s eyes, never having seen it before; he was lying.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, with quick denial. ”You’re the nervous one.”

Mikey was as quick to retort. “Don’t bullshit me, you were…”

“Language,” Leo chastited, and then, Mikey knew. Leo was the nervous one, not him.

This tournament must be stressing him a lot, and Mikey guessed his eldest brother was not eager to face him. Leonardo was generous. Hitting his brother or ripping the champion title from him must not tempt him at all. Nor brawling with his dearest friend, Usagi. Leo was such a great guy

Stirred, he opened his arms to take his brother in a hug.

“Everything will be fine, Leo. Just go with the flow, bro.”

Leo gave him a nervous grin.

\----

It was dinner time, and Usagi had knocked at the door to tell them he was ready. Leo and Mikey were both wearing a white yukata, and they were not sure how to feel about them.

“Do I look good?” Leo asked uncertainly, passing a nervous hand over the fabric to smooth it

Mikey wondered what was with the question. Leo always looked good, but he wanted to comfort him.

“Of course, bro! Is always better to hide your assets, play hard to get, you know!” he joked. It was not that hard to praise him, Leo did look really nice in the suit. Nice, like... cute.

What was he was thinking? Did he just think about his brother like he was attractive? Geez, he really needed to get laid.

To hide his sudden discomfort, Mikey laughed at his own joke, but his chuckle died on his lips, when he saw Leo making a face at him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he said, with an aristocratic move of the chin. ”We are going downstairs to eat. Please use the utensils for once,” he concluded, pushing the door open.

Outraged, Mikey was about to say something. Leo never snapped to him like that and he did not need a new Raph with him, but Usagi was there, smiling fondly for a moment, looking appreciatively at their clothes. He offered to accompany them to their table, and the uneasy feeling took Mikey again.

Maybe they were about to be attacked. Michelangelo was well known to be intuitive, so perhaps they had been followed and were being stalked. But he know as well, that he had a lot of imagination, so he remained silent until they reached the table.

And then it stuck Mikey. Usagi had smiled fondly. At Leo.

If it was only that, Mikey could have told himself it was because Usagi was mostly Leo’s buddy, not his, but he replayed the gaze of Usagi in his mind.

Usagi had looked at Leo like he was a one-hundred cheese pizza. And like he wanted was to eat it all.

Flushed, he looked at them.

Leo was next to him, and Usagi was facing Leo, looking deeply into his brother’s eyes. From outside, they only seemed to be talking seriously about the tournament, but Mikey guessed another game was playing there.

A seduction game.

Not sure how to feel about it, he took a swing of water from the cup in front of him, and then, choked on it.

“Are you crazy, Mikey?” Leo asked in concern. “It’s sake! Please, Usagi, get him some water.”

While Usagi obeyed, handing him another cup, Mikey’s thoughts were going at a million miles a minute. Admitting he was right and that Usagi was hitting on Leonardo, it was a good thing, right? Whatever rocked Usagi’s boat was none of his concern.

So why did the water feel like it was hot acid?

He tried to reason himself as the food was put on his plate, not even looking at. If Leo was fine with it, there nothing he could say. Leo was nineteen, and if Raph was fooling around with Angel, Leo could do the same with Usagi. Wasn’t Mikey himself thinking about renting a prostitute? So, if Leo could have sex without paying, with a person who genuinely liked him, Mikey had no say in it.

Maybe it was the homsexual part which bothered him, he pondered. But then, he assured himself it was not that. For example, Leo was male and did not he find him drop-dead gorgeous earlier, upstairs?

So, Usagi could legitimately think the same.

But was Leo aware of it?

He seemed to be, Mikey decided, and maybe that was the reason Leo seemed so anxious and not himself. And then a thought hit him. Maybe Leo was not here for the tournament, or to support him, at all. Maybe Leo was only there to meet his… lover to be.

And this idea was hurt him so much

Mikey was usually the one manipulating his brothers, sweet talking them to coax them into doing what he wanted. But now he felt like the fool in this and did not like the feeling at all.

More he looked at them, more it was evident.

Usagi’s hazelnut eyes were soft when he looked at Leo, and he was making his voice deep and smoothing, like a jazz singer, when he was talking to him.

“Leonardo-Chan,” Usagi said, and he stretched out his paw, to slightly stroke Leo’s hand, and the sight was pissing Mikey off.

”Are you daydreaming about the tournament or is something else weighing on your mind?”

All of sudden, he wanted to drag Leo upstairs and keep him hidden under the blanket with him, and kiss away Usagi’s touches.

What a random thought!

“Are you alright, Mikey?” Leo asked, dismissing Usagi question, and removing his hand from Usagi’s paw. ”You are awfully quiet, brother.”

“I’m peachy!” Mikey replied grinning. He did not want to show how upset he was, not when he was not himself understanding his own feelings. And Leo was showing concern about him. Maybe Leo was not aware, or not willing. ”I’m the Battle Nexus Champion. Nothing can touch me, bro!”

Leo smiled at him kindly. “How I can forget that?” he said.

Mikey felt better. In Leo’s eyes he saw pride and love. A deep, brotherly love. And then Leo looked back at Usagi.

“Indeed, there’s a lot of things here I’m looking forward to experiencing,” Leo said in the same kind of velvety voice Usagi had used.

“Will you do me the honor of sharing this excellent sake with me?” Usagi proposed.

Serious, Leo nodded.

Making Leo drunk was a part of Mikey original plan, but Usagi being eager to make his brother drink was ringing alarm bell in Mikey’s head, remembering Leo hesitation to pay more for a huge bed. Because he probably knew Mikey would be alone in it, Usagi being near of them ‘in case of need.’

After a while to try to act normally and failing, without no more looks from Leo, and too busy to listen to Usagi old samurai stories, Mikey excused himself. Despite Leo’s questions, went upstairs, forgetting his plan to get Leo drunk, steal money from him, and go to the brothel. He was not feeling it anymore, and he was positive not leaving Leo alone for a night, he decided, pacing in the room.

Mikey was not The Battle Nexus Champion. He was the Battle Nexus Chaperone.

And now, he knew what this feeling was, even if he had never felt it before.

Jealousy.

At the same moment, he heard voices outside and saw Usagi leading Leo to the onsen, such a romantic and sensual place.

If Usagi wanted a piece of Leo, he would have to bypass Mikey. And Mikey was ready to use all the cheap shots in his little bro arsenal to not give them a moment alone.

He ran downstairs to reach the onsen. He was feeling like a midnight bath.

 


	2. Wakashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi version of 'Chaperone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copied it there from my day 6 of Leo's week for a better understanding of chapter three.

**Wakashu (Usagi's version of ‘Chaperone’,)**

 

Wakashu. It was his proposition to Leonardo. The turtle leader had asked him to teach him further, about the samurai way of life, and Usagi had suggested it.

He had supposed Leonardo-san would be aware of the meaning behind this name. He was, but not fully. Usagi was too honorable to hide any aspect of it.

“Wakashu are young samurais, bound to the practice of wakashudo. An older samurai is expected to take his young apprentice as a lover until the apprentice comes of age and in turn, takes an apprentice-lover of his own. This is not only about teaching physical love, but it would be a lie if I told you this is not the part I am looking forward to the most. You are a great warrior, Leonardo-San and do not need a long training in the Bushido way in battle either. Each Samurai has one Wakashu and you are the one I wish to have as an apprentice. It’s a sacred tradition, binding us as samurai and lovers,” the ronin had explained seriously.

A flushed Leonardo had simply nodded.

“I see.”

Leonardo-San was his dearest friend and his most valuable ally, but he was also an inexperienced young male. Talking to him about pushing this relationship they had to another level required care and patience.

“You do not have to answer me right away. I do think travel and physical love are necessary to build a man but it is your call, Leonardo-San, and also your Master’s. You should ask him for permission. Master Splinter is fully aware of what a Wakashu is, but does not teach you this way, because of his fathership boundaries. Reflect on my proposal, make up your mind, and ask your Master. The next Battle Nexus is twelve weeks from now. We will meet again, and I will wait for your answer. If you agree, I will take you to my dimension and teach you until your 20th birthday.”

\-----

They’d had this conversation in late February, during a visit from the ronin, and it took a month for Leo’s mind to process Usagi’s offer and wonder if he wanted to talk to his Sensei about it. What if Master Splitter grew angry and forbid Leo from seeing his friend?

But he would get nowhere keeping it from him, and so, on the Easter day, after having seen bunnies everywhere, he broke the news.

“I see,” Master Splitter had said, rubbing his chin. “Indeed, Usagi is correct. It is a custom from Edo-period in Japan, the same historical period your friend, the samurai, is from. He did not lie to you and expressed his interest in an acceptable way. A physical relationship would strengthen the lifelong bonds between the two of you and the experience by itself could only be instructive for you. Being Wakashu is only a stage in the life of a man, in old Japan, the bridge between childhood and adulthood, what we here call teen. It is not a life contract, as being mate could be, so Usagi’s offer does not pose any concerns, unless you, Leonardo, are not interested to learn.”

Leo stayed silent. Even if his master meant nothing by it, being unwilling to learn was not Leonardo. He had always been a eager student, working hard to perform and please. So, replying ‘no’ would be odd. And besides, he was curious as well.

Never had he seen a mammalian body close up, nor had sex of, course. It would be indeed a thrilling experience and Usagi was a trustworthy person.

“May I give you a suggestion, my son?” the rat asked and Leonardo nodded.

“The next tournament is a few weeks from now. You have still time to think. Use the days of the tournament to perhaps take some… cautious steps toward better understanding what Usagi wants to teach you. But I suggest you to not talk to your brothers about it. This decision should be yours, and yours alone.”

And now, Leo was there, shaking with anxiety, about to traverse the portal, accompanied by only Michelangelo. The eldest was not sure if his father was in anyway behind Don and Raph’s inattendance, but Leo was grateful for it.

For Leo, sex could not be taken without romance, and so, the idea of another person touching him in an intimate way, without being his mate, and only for a semester, was weird to him. But Master Splinter had seemed to think it normal, and even a opportunity to gain knowledge.

Of course, the secret Master Splinter had asked him to keep was upsetting Leonardo. Hiding something from his brothers was not like him. Being alone with Mikey made thing easiest; escaping to Donatello’s sharp sense of observation would have been hard, but, in any case, Mikey would mind his own business.

Well, he hoped so. Leo was already enough anxious.

.-----

Usagi had not seen his friend in three months, and during this time, he had thought a lot about his turtle friend. The Samurai hoped his suggestion has not upset Leonardo and not wounded their friendship.

The fact was, since the last time, he had pondered whether he wanted Leonardo only as Wakashu. He was not sure. He had always had a deep respect for the ninja and they had quietly got along well, sharing so many common traits. The physical attraction he felt had been recent, but strong enough to have made this offer, and he had been strategically giving Leonardo some space for the last three months, worried to maybe have scared the ninja off.

From what he had seen, Leo’s world was not like his, and maybe his invitation has been impolite, and he had lost Leonardo for good.

But he had been relieved to receive the confirmation from Master Splinter that both his eldest and youngest sons would be competing at the Battle Nexus, with a note telling him that ‘no decision had been taken yet’. It meant Leonardo had talked about the samurai’s offer to his master.

Master Splinter was a man who knew about customs, and had probably explained to Leonardo that Usagi had never meant any disrespect.

With great anticipation, he waited at the Blue Moon Inn.

He had chosen the place very carefully. It was the most peaceful Inn in the village, and there are onsen next to it. He had reserved two rooms for them the moment he was aware of Leonardo and his brother’s arrival. Of course, hoping Leonardo would be alone was too much to hope for, and he was already grateful to have only have to deal with one of his siblings.

The leader was often too concerned with his brothers. Usagi couldn’t criticise this, however; he too was the eldest, duty-bound to watch over his team and siblings, but for the few days they would be together, Usagi wanted the ninja’s attention on him and his offer. With Michelangelo having his own room, he wouldn’t witness Leonardo coming to him. He remembered this brother was the least likely to bother them.

If Leonardo-San accepted to be touched and, liking it, agreed to be his Wakashu in his world, maybe Leonardo would stay until the age limit for Wakashudo. This limit was 25 years old. Leonardo would only reach 20 in a few months, and so they could have many years in front of them to take pleasure in physical love.

Leonardo was so young, so passionate. Usagi had already seen 40 Springs, and in the last month, being a lonely ronin on the road weighed heavier to him.

He had well indicated the direction for the Inn and it was with his heart racing a little faster that spotted the two brothers arriving. He did not miss the shy, but pleased smile of the eldest. It was the smile of a willing man.

“Greeting, friends,” he said to them, before bowing respectfully, ”Michelangelo-san, Leonardo-chan.”

The title of ‘Chan’ was called for. By his presence only, Leonardo allowed it.

Leo bowed in returned, and the pair followed him inside the Inn.

Quicky, an issue was raised regarding the room. Obviously, Leonardo was a saver, and he refused to pay for two rooms. Usagi ears fell a bit. Maybe he had been overconfident and Leonardo was only there to battle and support his young brother.

But it was not like Usagi was used to easy fates. If Leonardo wanted to be a challenge, the ronin was ready.

Lost in his thought, his eyes roaming the mysterious body of the ninja, and he wondered again how sex worked with a mutant turtle. Where was a turtle’s manhood? Did it look the same?

Once the room key had been handed over, Usagi led them upstairs, to their room. Michelangelo was with them and so the ronin did not have too much freedom to speak his mind.

“My room is on the same floor as yours,” Usagi politely explained, while Mikey was looking out the window. ”I will be close by, if you are in need…”

  
He stared into Leonardo’s eyes, seeing an acknowledgment of the real meaning of these words because he nodded slightly before hurrying to unpack, shy as the virgin he was.

It was time for him to push his advantage.

“If you will allow me, I would share a meal with you tonight,” Usagi said.

Leo blurted out an agreement, before dismissing him in a choked voice.

Usagi went back to his room, opening the window to let in some fresh air. Outside, he could see the osen. Perhaps a bath would make the young leader relax and more welcoming to touch.

But he had to keep the younger brother of his lover-to-be busy.

\------

It was dinner time, and Usagi had knocked at their door to tell them he was ready.

He had prepared the usual kimonos Wakashu wore for the two turtles.

Leonardo’s young brother was also of age to be Wakashu. Though Usagi doubted, even with his championship title, Michelangelo would find a master wanting him as an apprentice. The younger turtle was not a serious student and far too carefree.

Leonardo was alluring in the white kimono, and he had him sit in front of him, to observe him even better. To make the young ninja comfortable, he started to talk of his missions from the past three months and, delighted, he saw the deep passion in the serious eyes of his future Wakashu, but then, Michelangelo choked on his sake.

“Are you crazy, Mikey?” Leo asked in concern. “It’s sake! Please, Usagi, get him some water.”

  
Stoic, the ronin handed a cup of water but he saw then, a glimpse of suspicion in the blue look of Michelangelo. It was probably a trick of his mind, and he took a bite from his plate, wondering how to distract Michelangelo.

He was in no hurry, but he had only four days to convince Leonardo to be his Wakashu, and a part of these days he would be busy fighting in the tournament. Maybe he would be away from his eldest brother without any interference of his part. Leonardo had already told him how his youngest brother was complaining about Leo’s watching and caring.

Suddenly, he felt the gaze of his lover blur, like he was lost in his own world, not really listening to him.

“Leonardo-Chan,” he spoke quietly, worry creeping in his voice. He stretched out his paw, to slightly stroke Leo’s hand. ”Are you daydreaming about the tournament or is something else weighing on your mind?”

The question was not random. He needed to test the waters. Leo’s mood had darkened without reason and he had not said or done anything very telling since his arrival, hours ago.

“Are you alright, Mikey?” Leo asked, dismissing Usagi question, and removing his hand from Usagi’s paw. ”You are awfully quiet, brother.”

  
“I’m peachy!” Mikey replied grinning. ”I’m the Battle Nexus Champion. Nothing can touch me, bro!”

Leo smiled at him kindly. “How I can forget that?” he said.

Usagi, who was still waiting for an answer, restrained a sigh of exasperation, but then Leo’s attention was back to him quickly.

“Indeed, there’s a lot of things here I’m looking forward to experiencing,” Leo said in a velvety voice, and the sound alone making the ronin hard. But he showed no reaction, besides taking another bite. After having swallowing it, he stretched his hand toward the sake carafe.

“Will you do me the honor of sharing this excellent sake with me?” Usagi proposed. The rice wine would smooth Leonardo’s spirit and open his mind.

  
Usagi was not sure if he should be relieved or annoyed by the other mutant’s dead silence. It was indeed concerning. The ronin remember him to be a very chatty person, almost impossible to make shut up, and now he was acting like a ghost, staring into space, not uttering a single word.

The leader seemed to find the silence of his brother upsetting and Usagi knew Michelangelo would distract Leonardo even more with this unusual silence, than if he would had blathered all night.

Suddenly, the youngest rose from his seat.

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed.”

Leonardo looked at him, dazed.

“It’s barely ten, Mikey. Are you feeling alright? Is it the tournament which troubles you?”

The young turtle replied something about them ‘not needing him and enjoying themselves’ and Usagi frowned.

Michelangelo seemed annoyed and his comment seemed to prove he was aware of something. Had Leonardo told him? Or had their Master? Anyway, there was no shame in asking Leonardo to be Wakashu. It was not like renting a whore for a night.

But, whatever the reason of Michelangelo’s troubles, it affected the leader as well.

Leonardo rose himself, with the obvious intent to join his little brother upstairs, but Usagi caught his arm, slowly stroking the green bicep.

The skin was smooth, with a few battle scars but it was nothing to put the ronin off, on the contrary. The scars showed Leonardo’s courage on the battlefield. Having him as Wakashu, by his side, to show him sword techniques and the pleasures of life, on a road full of danger appealed to Usagi very much.

  
“Perhaps your brother’s wish to be alone is a blessing, Leonardo-Chan. I’ve waited so long to talk to you again, my friend. Come to the onsen with me. We will be alone, to have this private conversation.”

The leader hesitated, his features expressing an internal conflict, looking toward the staircase, while Usagi was waiting, heart pounding, for him to make his decision.

Then Leonardo nodded. “Lead the way,” he said softly, a flush creeping on his face, and Usagi could tell the ninja was doing his best to keep a stoic expression.

Outside, the weather was perfect, the lukewarm air smelling of blossom flowers and the dark sky full of stars.

Boldly, but with no rush, he took the leader’s hand, and smiling, he realized Leonardo was allowing it. And so, at the onsen, he took the liberty to undress the leader from his white Wakashu kimono.

The ronin took a look at Leo’s crotch, seeing no bump or slit, but he was not yet positive of the fact, and Leonardo was slipping into the hot water.

“So good,” he murmured, in appreciation.

Usagi lowered himself by his side, closer than he had ever been when they had shared an onsen before.

“Leonardo-Chan, if I remember correctly, you have an answer to give me.”

A slight blush raised on the green cheeks.  
  
“My presence here is your answer, Usagi-Chan. I’m willing to learn, what you want to teach me. But I need to know more about it, before accepting and leaving my family for months.”

“So, if I am understanding you correctly,” Usagi said calmly, ”you want to try the first steps, before becoming my official Wakashu?”

“Is that a problem?” Leo asked, troubled.

“No, my friend,” Usagi said, putting his arm around him, to be even closer, ”always thinking twice, is never a misjudgment. The Wakashudo is a sacred tradition like a told you, and we will be bound, in a ceremony in a dojo. You must be sure of yourself, because this not an engagement of a mere few days. Wakashudo ends when the wakashu becomes an adult. You can be declared an adult by your nenja or when you reach 25 years old.”

“25 years-old? You told me until my 20th!” the ninja exclaimed and Usagi calmed him down.

“Usually the training includes martial arts. I don’t have much to teach you on this level. Your swords techniques are flawless, my friend. I can show you some of mine, and talk to you about us, samurai, but that won’t take long. The exploration of the flesh is a longer journey,” he explained, rubbing Leonardo’s shoulder in an attempt to relax him and, with his verbal assurance, it’s worked.

Before Leonardo could grow stressed again or over think everything, he pressed his lips to his, soft at first, and then pressing on the bottom one to make them open, biting slightly. Leonardo gasped and he took the opportunity to slide in his tongue, tasting it. Usagi had been curious about the taste of his friend for such a long time.

The ronin felt Leonardo warming and responding more boldly. Leonardo was a fast learner, but Usagi hoped he wouldn’t learn too fast, and so leave him early.

Seeing the turtle so enthusiastic, he ran a hand down his plastron until it was between his legs, looking for a bulge which would indicate where his partner’s penis was located.

But then water splashed on them and next thing Usagi knew, Michelangelo was in the onsen with them, grinning.

“I wasn’t able to sleep and thought about this cool bath! And I know my big brother was worried. He knows I can’t sleep with him outside. I’ll have awful nightmares, man, and in this tournament, I need good sleep.”

The younger turtle swung toward them, and Usagi grimaced. What had Michelangelo seen? He could not having missed that they were kissing! How dare he interrupted them.

His scowl was even worse when he saw the turtle placing himself boldly between them.

“Maybe you should get out, Leo, you seem to be too hot. You are flushed, bro.”

Just with this comment, Usagi knew that even if Michelangelo got out the bath now, the mood had been killed. Leonardo seems to think the same, because he raised himself to go wipe himself dry.

“You are right, Mikey, it’s late, and we should get some sleep.”

“No problem, bro, I’m right behind you!”

Usagi narrowed his eyes. The other turtle had come to the onsen with the sole intention of fetching Leonardo. But what did that mean? Usagi had made his intentions clear and the Wakashu was an honorable tradition. Master Splinter was aware of it. Leonardo had given his consent and he had not rushed his move.

Why was the young ninja was putting himself in the ronin’s way?

Maybe Michelangelo was very stressed out by this tournament and needed his eldest brother presence to calm down.

But this theory was short-lived when, Mikey, who was following Leonardo, turned toward him.

The turtle with the orange-bandana narrowed his eyes and pointed with his finger at Usagi. The gesture, meaning ‘I’m watching you,’ was impossible to misinterpret. But what was far worse was what he silently mouthed, gesturing to his brother’s shell, Leonardo still walking, and so oblivious.

‘Mine,’ the lips had formed, and the blue eyes were daring Usagi to make a move.

The rabbit did not move and kept his face neutral until the brothers were inside the Inn.

Michelangelo, in addition to having to fight to keep his champion title, wanted to battle to keep his brother with their family?

Usagi frowned, questioning the nunchuker’s motives, but decided it was not important.

The ronin had never backed down from a challenge.


	3. Not on my watch!

Leo waited until the privacy of their room to attack.

“What was that about, Mikey? Did you need to be so obnoxious in front of Usagi?” he asked angrily while closing the door. “He’s our ally and my friend!”

If Leo thought Mikey would back down because of his Fearless Leader act, he was sorely mistaken.

“And you? What about how you were playing tonsil hockey with your so-called buddy?” he replied, folding his arms.

Leo flushed so hard that Mikey, in another circumstances, would have laughed. But right then, he took the blush for an admission and was pissed. Leo was well aware of what Usagi was doing and was not a kind of pure innocent virgin being forced, like Mikey had almost wished him to be.

Leo, however, was not the kind to back down either, and so retorted as fiercely.

“What I do with my friend is none of your concern! And besides, Master Splinter approved it!” he spat.

This took Mikey aback for one moment. If Leo had gone so far to talk their Sensei about the bunny’s intent, it meant Leo had some idea in his mind as well. If Leo agreed to Usagi’s courtship, as well as Master Splinter, then what Mikey could say?

But despite it being insane to oppose in this, since he knew Usagi was not a bad guy, he still felt something was off.

“What you mean, when you say ‘Master Splinter approved it’? What did he approve? What is all of this about because I’m sure as fuck you are not just here to encouraging me in the championship, or even to win it!”

Leo muttered something about Mikey not having to use a language as bad as Raph, but Mikey didn’t let this distracted him. With a pounding heart, he asked again what it was about.

“Are you together?” he asked, finally, and he felt dread at this prospect. He didn’t even let his mind linger on why the idea makes feel him so bad. He just needed to know.

Leo flushed again, and weakly, denied it.

“No, I mean...it’s not that,” he replied, struggling to explain, which was very out of character for the leader. ”Usagi asked me to be his Wakashu.”

“What that’s mean? His boyfriend?” Mikey wondered, not at all reassured.

Wakashu meant maybe something above boyfriend, like fiance. If Usagi wanted to court Leo, to be his life partner, and both Master Splinter and Leonardo were okay with it, what he could do? Leonardo was not his unique, little, virgin, princess daughter, who he could keep in a bubble. If Usagi had honorable intentions and was ready to stay in their dimension most of the year, Mikey could only yield, as jealous and sad, he would be.

Leo, however, shook his head.

“Wakashudo is an Edo-Time Japanese custom. An older samurai is expected to take his young apprentice as a lover, his Wakashu, until the apprentice comes of age and in turn, takes an apprentice-lover of his own,” he explained, still with a deep, embarrassed blush. ”He teaches him physical love as well as the journey to become a samurai. I should stay a certain time in his dimension and will come back when my samurai formation is over.”

Mikey was not sure he understood the full extent of Wakashudo, but he was sure it was making him angry. What kind of crazy shit was this?

“You’re a ninja, not a samurai,” Mikey deadpanned. ”So he will fuck you and then leave you in the dust when you get too old or not tight enough? Is that what you mean, Leo? Like some cheap whore?”

Leo stayed dazed only a moment at the bold comparison.

“No, what I mean is that it’s none of your business, Mikey,” he hissed coldly.

To say that Michelangelo was pissed at this answer would be an understatement. His brother deserved better than to be used as sex student for a fixed-time. How Leo did not get it was beyond him.

“And Master Splinter is okay with this? He told you that?” he asked, bewildered.

“I’m not a liar, Michelangelo! If I told you I have his blessing, I have it! He told me not to talk to you guys about it and now I understand why!”

The reply hurt Michelangelo deeply. Leo had agreed to hide something as big as his leaving from his brothers and even regretted having confessed his plans to him.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to keep yourself for a real lover?” Mikey wondered, not believing what he had heard. ”I mean a guy who’s at the same level as you, ready to learn at the same pace, ready to give as well as receive?” he asked, upset.

Mikey knew his other brothers would agree with him. Don and Raph would be as indignant as him that Leo was being used like a long-time apprentice whore. It was not mere jealousy. If Leo was fucking around with Donnie, for example, Mikey won’t mind that much. He would be envious, but not furious.

Everything they ever did, they did together, experiencing it at the same time. They were more than a family and a team. Leo wouldn’t be able to just go on his way with an outsider, without fucking up all their balance.

Leo hated to be questioned and only by his flushed face, Mikey knew he had hit dead center. Leo had thought about that and was not that comfy in this Rent-a-Leo deal. But if his honorable sword-buddy and their honorable Sensei had said it was legit, Leo, even if he was not too cool with the idea, wouldn’t say a word.

It was obvious with how Leo was suddenly so defensive that there was something bothering him.

“And where I will find that?” Leo snarled, his eyes flashing. ”Who is in their right mind would willingly bed a mutant turtle? Anyway, Mikey,” he said seeing his brother opening his mouth to retort again, ”this conversation is over.”

Mikey had been about to reply, ‘Me, or Donnie, or even Raph with a little help of liquid courage.’ But he had been surprised by this own answer from his mind.

Since when he had crossed the line to seeing his brothers as potential sexual partners? Was it a possibility? He didn’t know how his brothers felt. He knew for sure Raph had something going on with Angel, and Donnie was far too serious and busy with his machines to think about sex, probably. So maybe he was the only one willing for this.

Was Mikey just horny? Well, obviously not. It’s seemed to linger in Leo’s mind as well. He would never have guessed it. Until then, the leader had seemed asexual, only turned on by the prospect of sparring. But Mikey had seen him, kissing Usagi, the white paws all over Leo’s responsive body. Mikey had been mad with jealousy at the sight, but managed to hide it behind his goofing around.

Why was he jealous? It was not because Leo was about to get what he couldn’t without paying. He had wanted to be at Usagi's place, kissing and stroking the green scales, tasting Leo’s flavor.

Did that mean Mikey was gay?

He looked at his brother again, picturing the most attractive female body he could stood next to Leo, in his mind. And then he had the odd though, that given the choice between them in a brothel, he would spend his gold coins to have sex with Leonardo.

It was not about being Team Pussy or Team Cock. A body like his own would just be more fun to play with. Mikey would be able to know if he was doing right, knowing what brought pleasure and how to recognize arousal in his partner. He wouldn’t be afraid to be bad or awkward, like he would with a female, mammalian body.

Besides, Leo was not just any mutant turtle. His brother must be pretty wild in bed, he could tell that now. Leo, with his sharp focus, must give a lot of fun to a sexual partner.

Usagi had been clever to see it faster than him. The rabbit had the distance Mikey did not have, to judge that. Besides, Leo had never scolded Usagi or told him to clean his room, which were two things that were a big turn-off.

He had never noticed how alluring Leo could be before this damn long-ear tried to snatch Leo away.

Mikey wrap his mind around this new fact one moment, diving in his own soul to be sure of what he felt. There was nothing in the world that he loved more than his family, and Leo was, just by a hair, his favorite for his eternal patience and kindness. If they could mix this undying brotherly love in with some spice like sex, Mikey would have everything he needed to be the happiest turtle in the world, and Leo too.

But Usagi had proposed first and, with their Sensei’s blessing as the cherry on the top, was about to take Leo away.

And for what? To give Leo sex classes?

Of course, Leo, the teacher’s pet, was eager to learn! It was the best way to convince him to spread his legs! But how in the world had Master Splinter agreed to this? Leo would be used for weeks, months or even years until Usagi grew tired of him and would send him back to them, like some old-fashioned games console? Was Leo like a cheap Magic Bullet that Usagi could try for thirty days and return if he was not satisfied?

Where was the love in this? How could Leo agree to be treated in such a rude and selfish way, as though he was disposable?

The more Mikey though about it, the more he was incensed.

Regretting his outburst, because probably Mikey had let his emotion show on his face and was already silent for at least three minutes, Leo took a step closer, stroking Mikey’s cheeks in his oldest-brother way.

“But, the important thing that you need to know is that my main concern is for you. I came here for you and the Nexus Championship. Usagi is here for this too.”

Leo took him into an embrace and Mikey let himself be surrounded by the arms of his eldest brother. He said nothing but was sure as hell Usagi did not care that much about the Championship this year, no matter how honorable he was.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Leo suggested. “Tomorrow, there’s the exhibit fight. And to show you I’m here for you, first of all, Mikey, I will choose you as my sparring partner for it.”

Mikey was shocked. That Leo would be his partner for the exhibit fight was obvious for him since the beginning. So, the idea that Leo was doing him a favor or seeing it that way, was disturbing.

But, he reflected, seeing Leo tucking in the bed, that maybe Usagi was convinced of the opposite. The idea of the fallen ears of the rabbit pissed off by Leo’s decision was good to imagine.

Mikey sneaked into the bed next to his brother and cuddled him. Leo, used to his affectionate displays, let it be, not seeing Mikey’s arms as they were, safety chains.

\----

The next day, Leo was in a great shape.

Mikey, after an almost sleepless night, reflected on his newly unveiled feelings and his plan. Being always there between them would short-circuit Usagi’s attempts, but maybe Leo would be pissed at him. He needed to be more subtle.

“Come on, Mikey! We need to take our breakfast early! I want to see the listing! Don’t forget, no heavy foods! I don’t want you to be slowed down by some interdimensional pancakes!”

Mikey was about to grunt a witty reply but it died on his lips as he stared at Leo, who was stretching his limbs, like he did each morning for ten minutes.

How on Earth he had never seen how alluring those muscular biceps and thigh were?.

Leo was bending over now, unaware to give a full view of his enticing ass and tail to his brother. The ass Usagi was about to tap and gave back just months later, maybe. How would Leo feel after being dumped at the end of the classes? He knew his brother was a romantic being. Leo would probably being heartbroken.

“Not on my watch!” he muttered, while Leo was heading to their tiny shower.

Alone for around fifteen minutes, Mikey wondered again how far was going to take his new attraction.

He had spent the night thinking on it, longing to touch himself or Leo, but not daring to do so and awaken his brother sleeping in the same bed. Maybe it was only a fancy, arisen by Usagi’s proposal. But now that he was alone, he could test the waters.  
  
Sneaking his hand under the blanket, he took hold of his already hard cock. Stroking it slowly at first, picturing Leo stretching.

Usually, when jerking off, Mikey pictured an actress or model from Raph’s naughty magazines, but in the last month, reaching climax had taken more time, and he’d needed some very kinky ideas. But never in his life had Mikey thought of any of his brothers this way.

Pushing aside that the idea was kind of taboo, he tried to take his fantasies to the next level and he was pumping his cock with more vigor as his imagination played more interesting scenarios, like Leo on all fours, or sucking Mikey’s cock. It was maybe slightly out of character for Leo, but it did the trick.

Mikey came harder than he ever had, in five minutes flat.

Still shivering, remembering how the Leo of his fantasies had been needy and horny, he wondered how he could convince Leo to chose Mikey as his teammate for Lovemaking 101 classes? Leo had already told him he was naturally gifted in any physical activity and would be better than him if he actually practiced. This was a kind of physical practice Mikey did not mind doing.

Besides, Leo was a very fast learner. He did not need lessons from an old ronin from another dimension. Mikey could do some research and be as learned as Long-Ear in twenty minutes! Just a call to Donnie and he would know what to do better than anything that could be read in a textbook! Besides, they were mostly animal, and animals didn’t learn sex, they acted on instinct and Leo had always told him he was beyond great with his instinct. He could make love to Leo just fine, particularly since he had known him a lifetime!

No need of Bugs Bunny for that.

These traditions did exist anymore on Earth and it must be for a reason. If Usagi wanted a Wakushu, he could take one from his own dimension, where people still believed in this shit! Leo did not belong there and had no need to comply with these customs.

Speaking of the devil, there was a knock at the door.

“Leo-Chan? Are you decent, my friend?” the soft voice of Usagi called. “Can I come in?”

Mikey’s first thought was to wipe his jizz from his belly, open the door and tell him to fuck off, but then a malicious idea blossomed in his mind.

He rose from the bed and without cleaning himself he opened the door.

The ronin scanned him from the head to toe and with satisfaction, he noticed how Usagi was shocked by his appearance. His hazelnut eyes narrowed on Mikey’s belly.

“Leo is washing. What do you want? We’re gonna go downstairs after I get to shower too. It’s too small for both of us to fit in there!”

The sentence itself did not mean anything out of what he said. Leo was washing, and Mikey had to wait his turn. It was not a lie and Mikey could have simply forgotten that he had still his spunk on the plastron. A guy can jerk off, right? So if Usagi told Leo, Mikey could argue it was a misunderstanding. He never actually said he had morning sex with Leo, nor that Usagi’s future Wakashu was not pure through and through.

He saw how much Usagi was struggling to keep his face stern and not ask questions, forced to stay polite.

“Michelangelo-San, tell Leonardo I will wait for him at the arena. We must go early because we do not know when Leonardo and I will have our exhibit. Yours and whoever wants to spare with you will be at the end.”

Mikey could not believe his luck, to be able to stab Usagi two times in a row like this!

“So Leo and I have time, because he is my sparring partner for the exhibit fight. You must hurry up to find whoever wants to spare with you, dude.”

He could admit that Usagi was very good at controlling himself because he only bowed.

“My mistake, then. I will still meet Leonardo-San at the arena.”

With a smirk, Mikey closed the door and he had just cleaned the drying semen from himself when Leonardo exited the shower.

“I heard a voice. Was it Usagi?” he asked, with a slight of excitement.

Mikey felt bad to disappoint him, but it was for Leo’s own sake. He deserved a respectful partner, who would swear to stay at his side for life. And it was for all the family. Donnie needed Leo to go to sleep sometimes and not overdo himself. And Raph needed Leo as a restraint and a role-model, even if the hothead wouldn’t ever admit it.

Besides, it went the other way too. Mikey doubted Leo could be happy for long without them either. They were the four of them a package deal.

If Raph and Donnie knew about this, they would agree and encourage Mikey for sure!

“Yeah. He was in a hurry to find a sparring partner. He will see you there!” Mikey said idly. ”We are at the end of the exhibit, so nothing’s going to keep me from eating. It’s going to be such a great day! I feel it!”

 


	4. The strategic mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, I'm sorry

 

At breakfast, Mikey had remorses. Do he was currently ripping his brother for maybe something Leo wanted? Maybe Leo was looking forward learning sex with Usagi in the rabbit’s dimension? Maybe having sex not out of love didn’t bother him? Or...or Leo was so much in love with Usagi, that he paid no mind that it wasn’t a romantic relationship with the rabbit. Maybe Leo kind of hoped Usagi change his mind the longer they stay together.

Whatever was happening in his big brother’s mind, he must admit Leo had not been forced to kiss the rabbit. Mikey had seen that how his brother was answering eagerly to the kiss and seemed to get pretty quickly in the mood. Never he had seen his eldest brother so flushed and looking so damn hot. Leo had never taken anything for him. He had never chased personal happiness. Leo was always concerned about the well-being of his family, but never for himself.

How many time in the youth, Leo had sacrificed himself for his brothers, and Mikey particularly? And now, Mikey wanted to be even more selfish and keep Leo for himself? Just because what? Leo was maybe the easiest target for him? A free target, that he would not have to pay for. A partner, living next to him and so, would be easily reachable? And also, a lover who wouldn’t ever tell Mikey he is a freak or a monster.

Did he was looking for the easy and selfish way to get laid?

“Mikey, you really seem to take the Nexus Championship more seriously this year,” Leo said. “ You have the attitude of a real Champion! I’m very proud about how you are matured since the last time.”

Mikey didn’t point out that he wasn’t the only side of him who had matured. He only smiled even if he was slightly annoyed about how brotherly Leo sounded when he was praising him.

“Now that you are filled, we need to hurry up, to go at the arena! I wonder with who Usagi would spar,” Leo said with a hint of nervousness and Mikey barely restrained his scowl. This damn bunny was never far from Leo’s mind and he was probably the main reason Leonardo was telling him to hurry up.

“What? Are you anxious that someone could be asked to be his bitch instead of you?”Mikey sneered. He knew very well that been so agressive about it could end good, but he couldn’t help himself. He was too mad and jealous.

The leader narrowed his eyes.

“Could you drop it already? And stop being so vulgar. I feel like I’m talking with Raph!” Leo snapped.

“Well, maybe we should ask Raph what he thinks about it,” Mikey threatened. “I bet his language would be even spicier than mine! And what about Donnie, uh? I guess he would find like more than fifty reasons for you to not agree in this stupid deal!”

Leo paled and Mikey saw he had played his cards right. Leo didn’t want a bit their other siblings involved. Mikey could easily guess why. The eldest knew very well that Don and Raph would be indignant, too because, in the back of his mind, Leo was probably not so sure about if he really wanted this, himself. Leo showing a weak spot was rare and Mikey decided to poke at it.

“You are making this scared face because you know I’m right,” Mikey insisted. “Both of them would be mad if they know! Raph would break Usagi’s spine to even has thought about snatching you away, bedding you and ditch you right after! Donnie would find a way to close every interdimensional door for you to never see your bunny again! And you know that even with Master Splinter so-called blessing, you can’t leave if all your brothers disagree. You could be the leader Leo, and I never disobeyed your orders, but in this, no member of your team would accept this decision,” Michelangelo exclaimed, his clenched fists to his hips.

“I don’t need my team to agree to my love life! This only concerns me!” Leo hissed, now thoughtfully angry, and Mikey regretted to have brought this up. Confronting Leonardo had never been a winning strategy. “Don’t dare to drag Donnie and Raphael in this. I have enough already on my plate with you!”

Mikey usual way to win over Leo was to coaxing him and act like a spoiled brat. So instead to retort that there was no love that much in Usagi’s proposal, he made a pout.

“You see? This is the reason I’m so upset about this,” he whined. “You treat me like I was bothering you and that you don’t like me anymore. You only want to ditch me the fastest that you can!”

The guilt he expected to show on Leo’s face was soon apparent. Mikey hated to have to do use so cheap emotional manipulation, but he was ready to hit below the belt, if it,s mean Leo would stay with them.”

“Please, Mikey. Don’t make it more difficult,” Leo told him, with this caring voice of him, taking Mikey in a hug. “I would never ‘ditch’ you as you said. You are my precious little brother! This is only about me being in a stage of my life where I’m asking questions about myself. It’s only a phase I must go through and it has nothing to do with how much I care for you. You will understand this later, when your time would come.”

Mikey bit hard the inside of his cheek to refrain himself to yell in exasperation. He had the same fucking age than Leo! Of course, Master Splinter had made of Leonardo the eldest, but like Donnie was often saying when Leo wasn’t there, there was no scientifical proof of that. Leo could even be the youngest, for what they know. Raph’s opinion about that was this was absolute bullshit that Leo was the eldest because he was a naive dumbass and the hothead was sure the age rank had been given accorded to their Sensei’s preference. Leo and Donnie being both quiet kids, Splinter had chosen them as elders to be role models. So the mighty eldest act of Leo at the moment was pissing Mikey off. Like Leo was the only one waking up with a morning woodie and being aching to not dying before having known something else than his hand!

“Whatever,” Mikey muttered, disengaging himself and bumping Leo’s shoulder passing by him. “We must move our ass to not be late. I’m not only your precious little brother. I’m the Battle Nexus champ,” he sneered with no a hint as his usual enthusiasm about his championship.

Mikey walked so fast, with so long stride, too mad and upset to control his face that Leo had almost to run to keep up with him. Michelangelo wasn’t the shortest of the bunch, anymore. He was taller than Leo of two inches now. The junk food was making him bulkier too and the thought of being able to overpower Leo and pin him on the ground to have his way with him took Mikey. It could be a solution. If Leo wasn’t a virgin anymore, maybe Usagi wouldn’t want to be sloppy second. Then he felt ashamed to think about raping his innocent brother. He was really a scum to have even think about it.

“Wait, Mikey. I don’t want us to spare without having settled this between us!” Leo pleaded.

“There nothing to talk about, “Mikey yelled back. “You find yourself horny and got ashamed of it like it wasn’t natural. Then, instead to wait and look for a less drastic solution, while jerking off, you got an epiphany and decided you needed to travel to another dimension to get rid of your mating instinct!”

Mikey was so about to tell him much more explicit thing that he started to run, tears of anger spilling of his eyes. Leo wasn’t ready at all to hear what he wanted to say and it would maybe even broke them apart even more. Scheming wasn’t Mikey, neither faking something as huge than not being jealous.

There were arrived at the arena, when Leo finally caught him and spin him around to face him.

“What is about, Mikey?” Leo wondered seriously. “Why are you so upset about it? It’s is about me leaving for a few months and you will miss your big brother or there something else,” he insisted, seeing Mikey’s devastated features.

Mikey was about to tell him the truth, about how himself was confused, not more sure about the boundaries between them. He was about to confess lusting about Leo himself and be jealous of Usagi when speaking of which, the damn rabbit appeared.

“Leonardo-San, you’re late. What was holding you back?” he asked, his hazelnut looking quickly to Mikey’s side.  
“Nothing, just breakfast. Mikey was hungry,” Leo said, slightly uneasy and the silly reply made Michelangelo even angrier. “Did you find a sparring partner?”

“Alas, no my friend. It seems that the number of participants is uneven this year and I was hoping you could help me out in this and be my sparring partner, before Michelangelo-San turn.”

The fake politeness of the rabbit made Mikey want to howl, but he got an idea.

“What about me, Usagi? I could be your opponent?” he suggested. Michelangelo had never been an aggressive turtle. The fact was for him any activity was more interesting than to fight, even cleaning his room. But today, the thought of being able to kick the bunny’s ass was very appealing to Mikey.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Mikey,” Leo countered. “First, you will affront me next. Two spars in a row between sword and nunchuck would be boring for the Daimyo and the people. I will fight Usagi, then you can take the winner of us. What about that?” the leader suggested kindly.

Mikey only shrugged, not wanting to snap at Leo in front of the ronin. Being angry wasn’t a mood Mikey was used to it and he was overwhelmed with anger. He was feeling like a missile, looking for a target to explode. Did it was like Raph was feeling all the time? If so, Mikey would never tease him again about it.

Mikey stayed stiffly next to them, listening to them livid. Controlling himself and keeping a secret from his family wasn’t in his nature. He knew he wanted Leo to stay with them but to achieve that he needed to prove he was a better match for the leader than the samurai. Michelangelo could be mad, he was aware Usagi was a formidable swordsman. If Mikey loses against him, the little chance he got with Leo would be gone. But even if Mikey managed miraculously to win the tournament, he doubted it would be enough. Leo was looking for an experimented sex partner and Mikey wasn’t. In his life, Usagi had sex many times and was probably used to courtship.

How he could beat Usagi in the arena as well as in a bed?

Mikey realized he couldn’t win this without any help. What was at stake was too huge. He needed to talk to Donnie and Raph but have no idea how to reach them. But anyway, he needed to deserve Leo by himself, he decided.

“Mikey. This is Usagi’s and I turn,” Leo told him softly and Mikey realized he was caught in his own mind for hours. “Please watch the match carefully. It could be very helpful for you.”

Mikey watched them walk to the center of the arena and then, bow to each other. How Leo had talked to him like Mikey could learn from the way Usagi was fighting had incensed him. Mikey was the Batlle Nexus champ, not Usagi!  
He looked at the fight with annoyance, and for the first time in his life, hoping Leo would lose that he could fight Usagi. Each time that they were clashing, Mikey found like Usagi was keeping close on purpose and touching Leo not to strike and win but only to seduce him.

Usually, Mikey wasn’t in hurry to have his turn to spar in the Dojo and hoped it would take forever, but now he was barely controlling himself to not jump in the middle of the fight and wished his torture would end quickly.

But of course, the rabbit was a schemer and he only gave in when he supposed Leo had enough occasion to shine. And so, Leo lingered over the lying furry body like two minutes longer than Mikey would have wished. When his brotehr helped Usagi to raise up, they stayed holding the hand, locking eyes and Mikey’s hand clenched his Nunchuk in rage in front of this lovey-dovey display. Being blind by furor wasn’t him, again but it was like he was undergoing a new mutation in the last 24 hours.

Jealousy was a devastating illness.

Leo returned to him with such a blissful expression, like he had the time of his life sparring with Usagi that Mikey felt like a bull locked in a scarlet room. The worst was that he had to spar with his brother when he only wanted to lash out on Usagi.

“Give all that you got, Mikey! “ Leo told him with a grin. “ I want both of us at our best!”

Mikey knew Leo wanted to look at his best for his sword buddy lover to be and he reached his boiling point. Mikey was done being the goofy little brother. He was a mature turtle and a far better match for Leo than Usagi and he would show it to Leo!

He didn’t even look at his brother, busy to wrap his knuckles and wrists, with a sulky expression.

“What happened with you Mikey? I really feel like to be with Raph. You are not your usual self!” Leo pointed out.

“What is my usual self? A kiddo?” Mikey replied indifferently while rolling his shoulder. “I think you’re the one not seeing clearly around you, Leonardo,” he snarled.

Leo couldn’t answer than the furball was there again, his white paw all over Leo, whispering softly about how a great sparring match they had and how he hoped that Leo hadn’t been hurt. All these sweet talks were sickening Mikey. Usagi had hold back to let Leo wins. Of course, Leonardo could have won anyway, but Usagi honeyed way, was suggesting otherwise.

On the center of the arena, he bowed stiffly to his brother, before adopting a fighting position. He could tell Leo was puzzled by his behavior, much more aggressive that he had never been. He swirled his nunchakus and threw himself to Leo at the signal.

Leo blocked him with the edge of his sword and used a defensive tactic. A lifetime of sparring with each other was making each of their move very predictable but Mikey didn’t care about that. Losing wasn’t that important since Usagi had lost too. But he wanted to show to his oblivious brother that he was a healthy male who could be a much more loving partner than Usagi, without Leo bothering to live elsewhere and abandon their family.

They clashed again and Mikey used all his superior weight to make Leo flitch. Adrenaline and testosterone were pumping in him and how he wanted was to pin Leo on the mat what Usagi I could achieve. The ronin was even lighter than Leo himself and even if he was maybe caveman to do this reasoning, Mikey decided it was a sign. If he managed to pin Leo’s down, it would mean that fate allowed him to fight to be Leo’s mate instead of the rabbit.

Pushed by a fighting spirit and a need to win that he didn’t know he has in him, he pressed himself harder against Leo. Sweat droplets were running down Leo’s neck and biceps and Mikey find the sight appealing. Something switched as well in Leo’s demeanor and Mikey smelled an arousing scent who made his will to win even stronger.

He perceived Leo’s almost panic to be on the verge of losing to his baby brother and turned on by the very rare vulnerable display of his brother, Mikey pushed further.

“You seem to have a hard time here, Leo when I give you everything I got. But I can show you a very good one tonight,” he whispered. “You’ll be even more sweaty and sticky when I would be done with you. “

Leo opened his eyes widely, completely shocked and gaping, he tripped, falling on the ground and giving to Mikey the victory.

In the middle of the applause, Mikey regained his senses, and concerned by his brother, he stretched out his hand to help him to get up, but Leo turned away from it, his face twisted by displeasure very far away of the expression of contentment that he had harbored after his sparring match with Usagi.

Leo stood up by himself, scorning.

“So, it was what you call your best, Mikey? Making a sick joke to distract me and humiliate me in front of the crowd?”  
  
“It wasn’t…”Mikey started but Leo was already leaving.

“I’m done with you today, Mikey. I don’t want to see you until tomorrow.”

Mikey bit his lips. He had never figured that Leo could be a sore loser, but it was probably because Leo never lose. He looked at his brother joining Usagi and how the damn rabbit was patting his brother’s shell with a caring smile on his fluffy face. Of course, Usagi had been the more clever of them, leaving Leo win.

Upset by the display, he was only when the two of them was nowhere to be seen that Mikey that Leo had said tomorrow. Where the leader would sleep, then?

 

 

 


	5. Well, nobody ever complained before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this for Alessa. Mike/Leo and Usagi/Leo are her jam. Since she is working hard and is sweet, I wanted to please her. Also, this chapter had been inspired by my friend, Howdoyoudo. This is the first time (well, I think) that I wrote something from a pic.

* * *

 

Of course, after the shock faded away, Mikey didn’t care about Leo’s warning and ran after the pair. Everything had happened so quickly that he couldn’t still wrap his mind around what had just occurred.

Leo and he had been fighting for the demonstration and something had snapped in Mikey’s mind, inflaming in him with an urge to push down Leo and win. Animal instinct, perhaps. But whatever it was, Leo had been pissed and now he was gone with the rabbit.

Red flags were flashing in Mikey’s head, making him run even faster toward the Inn were Leo and Usagi probably were. It was already lunchtime and they were returning for the meal they had paid for. But at the Inn, there was the samurai’s bed too, where the ronin would make it his pleasure to comfort Leonardo about his defeat, after their lunch.

Arriving at the Blue Moon Inn, Mikey burst in, panting from running so fast.

On his path, he hadn’t met them and that was worrying him. He couldn’t imagine both serious swordsmen running so fast, to the point of getting there before him. They couldn't be that horny, could they?

He climbed the staircase, not paying any mind to the protests from the InnKeeper. But when he arrived at his and Leo’s bedroom, Michelangelo had the bad surprise to see that there was nobody there.

Maybe, he thought furiously, they were in Usagi’s bedroom. The idea made him see red, and with a kick, he tried to push open the door. The wood cracked under his foot but the door resisted.

“Leo! I know you are in there!” he yelled. “I need to talk to you about what happened. Open this damn door now!”

Mikey had cursed on purpose. Usually, it was enough to awake Leo’s fury but this time, not a sound was heard from the other side of the door.

Mikey cursed again but this time in a low voice. He has been screwed. No wonder he didn’t see them on his way back. They hadn't left the arena for the Inn. They had been heading somewhere else.

Each minute passing where they were alone, the rabbit would have the opportunity to turn Leo against Mikey and convince him to be his Washashu or whatever the name was. Leo was already mad at him since their sparring match. The ronin would use it at his advantage. Mikey couldn’t let that happen and needed to find Leo quickly.

Wisdom would have been staying there until Leo came up. His bed and belongings were there and so, he would have no choice but to return. But Mikey had never been a wise or patient turtle, to begin with.

He hurried back down the stairs and bumped into the Innkeeper.

“Your meal is about to be served,” the ram announced. “Our chef’s special!”

If it had been a regular day, these were words that would have stopped Mikey. He would have sat and tasted the dishes, and well, maybe he would have even taken advantage of Leo’s absence to eat his brother’s plate too.

But today wasn’t a regular day. Today was the day Mikey would grow balls and act like a mature ninja turtle. He would find Leo and tell him why him leaving was so very upsetting.

He didn’t even listen to what the special was and instead stormed outside of the Inn.

Feverishly, he looked to the right and the left, wondering where Leo could be. Thankfully, the Battle Nexus Dimension was more than half covered in woods so, it was very unlikely Usagi and his brother were there. The beach was also too far away. During one of his previous times there, he had wanted to go to the beach, but he had been informed by Usagi himself that it was around three hours away on foot, from the other side of the forest and so, he had been more lazy than curious.

No, Usagi and Leo had to still be in the village and the Village was barely bigger than NYC’s Chinatown. Leo couldn’t stay hidden for long.

He walked with great strides, looking around and then, he got the idea to ask if they had seen a rabbit and a turtle. It was an unusual pair and so, people should have noticed them, but oddly, everyone he asked just shook their head.

It was almost impossible and Mikey decided he had to have been wrong. The beach was a romantic place with a great view. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand was a turn-on, Mikey decided and it was something neither of them had seen. But the strongest point of this place was that was far and the ronin must remember Mikey didn’t want to walk all the way there. Maybe Usagi had taken Leo to give the leader his first time, assuming Mikey was a too much of lazy-ass to walk there.

Then, he would be sorely mistaken, Mikey decided, with clenched teeth. And after asking directions to the beach, to be sure to not get lost, he walked bravely toward it as fast as he could, hoping it would be enough to catch them before they reached the beach.

Turtle feet were not made for shoes. They had always all been in agreement about that. In winter, they walked with entwined clothes to keep themselves from the snow, but nothing more. Moreover, a ninja must be silent and shoes were too noisy. But after a few miles, Mikey regretted, with every fiber on his being, not having Nike shoes on. His only excuse for not having thought about it was that he had never walked around in nature for so long before.

He had been walking for more than one hour already and the small rocks, stones, and gravel were pressing into the thick leather of his skin. It was surprising how such little thing could hurt like a bitch. And what about the damn mosquitoes, he cursed. They were fucking everywhere, and their endless buzzing was driving Mikey insane. Spiders in this dimension were also huge, he noticed, removing some webs which had stuck to him. They were bigger than a donut and if he was Raph, he would have probably turned his shell and run already, he thought.

The only thing keeping him walking was the prospect to see Usagi’s pissed off face, and Leo’s surprised one, stunned to see how much Mikey had gone out of his way to save him from the rabbit’s paws. He tried to convince himself Leo wouldn’t be mad at his interruption.

Because whatever Leo and Master Splinter said, he couldn’t picture a rabbit and a turtle together.

Of course, Mikey had his own fantasies featuring female mammals, mostly human ones, but it wasn’t the same, he decided. All their youth, they had seen naked women in movies or magazines, to the point their bodies didn’t have that many secrets for them. But rabbits were another story. He had never seen one naked and wondered if Usagi could have a bigger dick than him.

He stopped in his tracks, thinking about it. From outside, they even seemed dickless, since their cocks were in their tails. He had never seen Leo’s and Leo had never seen his little brother’s. But the fact was that Mikey wasn’t little by any inch of the imagination.

Did rabbits have their dick in their tails? He didn’t know. Donnie would know for sure, but the genius was far away, not about to give him any assurance about that. But what Mikey was almost sure that he had once heard Donnie talking about rabbits being kind of ‘wham bam, thank you, ma’am’.

If Usagi was a Quarter-Pump-Chump, Leo would be disappointed in his Sex Sensei, Mikey sneered. Well, he must admit not knowing what he was worth himself, but he was surely able to do better than a furball.

He wondered again why Master Splinter had agreed to this.

At the moment, he was going against his Sensei’s order and his leader’s order, but Mikey was convinced he had good reasons for doing so and that his other brothers would agree with him.

Thinking was helping to take his mind off how much feet were killing him but then, he heard some seabirds and, excited, he ran with new energy, so eager to rain on Usagi’s parade.

The beach was a very cool place, indeed. The sand was a pure grey-white and the sea had a hue which reminded Mikey of Leo’s eyes, but the important part was missing for Mikey. The leader was nowhere to be seen, and any tracks were on the sand, he noticed immediately.

He still walked around to make sure, since the beach didn’t have an official way in and out, but he had to face the evidence. He had been wrong and so, walked so far for nothing at all. He had lost time, walking to the point of making his feet bleed, and now had to walk all the way back again, he realized.

He fell to his knees with a howl of tired frustration.

He couldn’t walk for six hours in a row and so, he sat on the beach, running his hand over his face. He was tempted to stay there a moment, with his swollen foot in the sea to rest them, but the idea that every moment passing, Usagi could be making a move on Leo, groping him or shoving his tongue down the leader’s throat, gave him his strength back.

All his way back, he decided to use the time to plan his confession, to not have wasted his time too much.

Would Leo be shocked to hear about his little brother lusting for him? Whether they were related or not, Mikey was a far better match for Leonardo. They were both turtles and Mikey knew all the places that felt good on a turtle body. He thought about it and his tail grew stiff, picturing how thrilling it would be to pleasure the leader, to make him beg Mikey to fuck him harder. The mental image was so strong that Mikey wondered if he should stop one moment to relieve himself.

But giving a moment to his lust, was giving one to Usagi as well, and so Mikey continued to walk, not even feeling the rocks cutting his feet anymore, his jealousy leading him so surely that he would have no more felt hot coals.

Mikey was hungry and thirsty too. He hadn’t eaten or drunk anything since breakfast and it was now almost dinner time. Skipping a meal had never happened to him and he was feeling almost dizzy with hunger. All his skin was aching too and he wondered if it was the mosquito bites, an allergic reaction to ragweed, or a sunburn. Could turtles get a sunburn?

He had the irrelevant thought that he was ignorant on many things, whether it was about sunburns or rabbits’ dicks and he regretted spending so much time playing video games instead of reading textbooks like Donatello. If he was as smart as Donnie, he would have found a way to convince Leo already.

Okay, he was too hard on himself, he decided. He didn’t have the brains but Mikey knew he had a hot body for a turtle, much more than Donnie, and a charming personality. If Leo gave him only fifteen minutes to prove himself, he was sure he could win, over Usagi.

Daydreaming was pleasant but not enough for Mikey to not feel like the path on his way back was even longer than earlier. He wondered in a panic if he was lost. Leo would never think Mikey could have taken the woods and so, might not find him before Mikey had gone crazy or died from hunger!

But he was soon relieved to hear the familiar noises of living being activity but what led him more surely was the enticing odor of cooking meat. He was almost floating on air, bewitched by it, like he was a cartoon. But to Mikey’s honor, food wasn’t the thing he went for first.

A public fountain was in the central place and Mikey made a beeline for it, splashing his face and drinking some water from his cupped hands a few times.

Now that he was less thirsty, he could think straight enough to ask around about a turtle or a rabbit again. At first, he was eager and polite but when the sixth passerby gave him a negative answer, Mikey's good mood turned sour.

Was everyone on the Usagi team? How it could be possible? And what about Leo? Was his big brother not worried about what was happening to him?

What had Leo done to earn Mikey's effort for him, he wondered in frustration. Mikey might have found out that he was gay and into his own brothers, but he had other siblings at home, who were maybe less elusive than Leo. Ok, Raph would probably be an even tougher cookie, he decided, but Donatello would be much easier prey.

Mikey was about to abandon his chase of Leo when he had the thought that if he did, he was playing Usagi’s game. The ronin was probably expecting that much from Michelangelo. The rabbit must think Mikey was easily distracted and not at all goal driven.

Mikey would show him how wrong he was.

With a decided step, he headed toward the Blue Moon Inn, only to be grabbed by a tall alien-lady.

“Where are you going in such a hurry, champ?” she murmured salaciously. “I’m one of the hostesses of the Golden Palace. Why are you not coming with me? Some of the girls would be honored to give themselves to the Battle Nexus Champion.”

Michelangelo’s heart missed a beat. He knew what the Golden Place was. It was the fanciest brothel of the place, with all top-quality girls. It was the kind of place he had even thought of robbing Leo to go there, but now, it seemed less attractive to him.

“I have no money,” he muttered as an excuse to get the woman to let go of him.

“For such an impressive champion as you, it would be free,” she whispered in a honeyed voice. “Entrance, food and drink are always graciously offered to the current champion.”

Suddenly the offer did a number on Mikey resolve. The way she was calling him a champion when his own brothers had so much distaste for referring to him that way, and the offer of free, food, drinks, and sex were very appealing to Michelangelo.

He could just take a break and eat, after having gone to so much trouble for that ungrateful Leonardo? If Leo wanted so badly to have his precious ass tapped by the bunny, who Mikey to object?

All his firm resolution from ten minutes ago melted like butter. He was tired, he was hungry and he was upset, and for Michelangelo, it had never been a good mix.

This what exactly what he was looking forward to doing in this universe. Getting laid.

“Lead the way,” he said to the hooker.

Grinning, she led him to the Golden Palace and Mikey was immediately greeted with consideration. He accepted the welcome drink and sat at a table, surrounded by two other cute female creatures.

****

Leo was worried.

At first, he had been angry with Mikey and glad to be away. The fact was that when Mikey was pressuring him with questions about his relationship with Usagi, it made Leo doubt himself. Doubting wasn’t a state that the leader liked to be in and he was mad at Mikey for insisting it was a bad idea so much.

Indeed, it was a hard decision and leaving his brothers behind for months, or even years, was frightening to Leo. It wasn’t that he was afraid of new adventures for him or not trusting his brothers to survive without his guidance, but being without them wasn't something Leo was looking forward to much.

Initially, he had told himself, it would be relaxing, to not have to argue with them and have to boss them around, but now, he was less eager. Seeing how upset Mikey was, was also a major turn off. Saddening his little brother always made him feel so bad and Mikey had looked like he was genuinely mad. It was such a rare sight and also, a troubling one.

“What are you thinking about, Leo -Chan?” Usagi asked in a sweet voice, his finger brushing Leo’s chin to make him look at him. “Why all this sudden gloominess? Are you not happy here with me? I was thinking you would enjoy the view and the quietness of the place.”

They were in a natural Onsen, not the one from the Inn, and Leo supposed it was because Usagi didn't want them to be interrupted like last time.

After having left the arena, Usagi had dragged him in the opposite direction from the Inn. They had bought some take-out food to eat him in a meadow, near the east forest. Never Leo had been on a picnic before but it was a pleasant feeling, eating outside, under a beautiful spring sky with as only noises of the soft breeze and the birds. They had chatted, mostly about Usagi's world and adventures. The ronin had talked about his former lord, the tiger Mifune, and Leo had been amazed at the fervor with which the rabbit spoke about his late master.

“In a way, you remind me of him, Leo-Chan. You have the same determined character as him, but in the private, you can be sweet, I guess.”

Leu had flushed, not because of the praise or the innuendo, but because this comment made by Usagi was raising one, troubling question.

“Did you have sex with your lord?” Leo asked, straightforward.

“Yes,” Usagi answered with the same honestly. “Let’s move somewhere else,” he had suggested.

Then, they had walked to a creek, probably unknown for a lot of people, since they were alone, now for a while.

Usagi had talked more of his experience with his deceased master.

“I was his Wakashu, like I want you to be mine.” Usagi had spoken softly. “He showed me the art of loving, for which I’m pretty grateful.”

“Talk to me about him.”

Oddly, Leo was more curious than jealous. Anyway, Lord Mifune had died more than fifteen years ago. There was no point to be jealous of him.  
“Well, he was a Tiger, so of course, he was fierce and passionate in the bedroom and with a lot of energy. But he was patient too and this soft side of his, as his fur, had stolen my young heart,” Usagi admitted frankly.

Leo couldn’t help but look down at himself and his skin of thick leather, covered in scars. Well, he had less than Raph, but since he and the hothead were always first line, they got hit harder than Donnie and Mikey.

It was then that Leo remembered his youngest brother.

He wasn’t angry anymore and he realized that Mikey had been on his own for hours now, without any clue of where Leo was. Usagi had just asked him why he was all of sudden gloomy and Leo decided to tell him about his brotherly worries.

“Mikey is alone in this foreign place and he knows nobody except me here. He is young and impulsive, and I’m afraid he will run into trouble.”

He pictured Mikey playing cards with a much bigger alien, trying to cheat like he did sometimes at home and being caught. Leo would not be there to intervene and protect Mikey as he did at home when Raph wanted to punch him. What he was thinking, going on a romantic date while his brother was alone, with no money and no help if he needed it. The thought of it was intolerable to Leo and he stood up straight.

“I must return to the village, Mikey needs me.”

Usagi reached for Leo’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Why? He has proved he was a capable warrior,” the ronin pointed out. “He can handle being on his own for a few hours.”

”He is just a child,” Leo protested.

Usagi knotted his brow.

“He is the same age as you,” he countered. “He is even taller than you!”

Leo shook his head.

“Height has nothing to do with it,” the leader protested. “Mikey is…”

“Michelangelo is mature enough to take care of himself,” Usagi murmured. “Why are you not taking a break from your big brother position? They will never grow up if you don’t let them.”

Leo remained silent for a moment, pondering Usagi’s words. Indeed, Mikey was the same age as him and whatever the circumstances were, he was the battle nexus champion and so, Leo admitted he should give his little brother more credit. Maybe it was the reason Mikey looked so upset lately.  
  
Usagi jerked on his arm, kissing him quietly on the lips.

“You seem troubled. Please, let’s go back home if it might satisfy you. Anyway, the sun is setting. But in exchange, I want to show you something I learned from my former lord. Just a glimpse of what we will do if you accept to be my Wakashu,” he promised.

Leo felt butterflies in his stomach and he nodded stiffly. Indeed Usagi was right and he was probably worrying over nothing, like his brothers often reproached him for doing. All his life, Leonardo had never thought about himself first and suddenly, he was feeling like he wanted to be selfish.

Whatever Usagi was willing to teach him, Leo was eager to learn.  
  
They walked in silence to the Inn, Leo’s stomach in knots with the expectation of what would happen between the ronin and him.

At the Inn, Leo asked for his brother first, getting answered that Michelangelo had hurried out of the place earlier, not even bothering to have lunch. For Leo, it was crystal clear then that his brother had more fun things to attend to, whatever he was engrossed in.

“You mean the turtle with an orange bandana?” a customer asked, sitting at a table with three friends. “I saw him in the Golden Palace,” he added with a suggestive wink.

Leonardo flushed hard. He didn’t know what the Golden Palace was but he had a bad feeling.

“It’s a restaurant?” he asked anyway.

The clients laughed hard while Usagi was looking uneasy.

“It's a brothel. The finest prostitutes in all the galaxy are there for the Battle Nexus,” he explained with a sly smile.

Leo’s heart raced and he swallowed hard.

“He must have been dragged there by force, or lured in.”

“Not at all. When I left, he was surrounded by girls, eating off one of them, using her breast as a plate.”

Rage crashed on Leo like he had never felt before and, angrily, he turned back to the door, with every intention of getting Mikey back, after kicked his shell.

“He has no money on him, and no idea of the worth of money, either,” he snapped, to explain why he was leaving with this mood, when Michelangelo was obviously fine. “I need to make him leave this place before he gets us a bill!”

The Innkeeper made a calming gesture.

“All is free for the Battle Nexus Champion at the Golden Palace. Don’t worry and let your brother enjoy the privileges of his title.”

Leo looked at Usagi, to have his opinion on this matter, his heart still pounding fast.

Usagi took a bold step and encircled an arm around the shell of his friend.

“The Innkeeper is right. Let your brother know the same as I will teach you. There no wrong in it. The difference is that you will have a caring and patient partner, with genuine desire.”

The ronin was right, a part of Leonardo decided.

Since Mikey, the one who had been talking about no sex without genuine love, was fucking a dozen of whores, Leo didn’t have to feel guilty. With a nod, he followed his friend to the staircase and went straight to Usagi’s room.

They were there for barely ten seconds before Usagi tilted Leo’s face toward him to kiss him deeply. He gently slid his tongue between Leo’s parted lips and the sweet contact make the leader shiver. Usagi’s hand ran down his shell, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even more.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Usagi murmured after breaking the kiss. “I want you to feel comfortable.”

Nerves took Leo but he nodded again. He wanted this, didn’t he? He had even looked forward to it for months. Why was he now feeling like backing down?

Usagi must have felt his anxiety because, with great care, he massaged him, stroking his arms and thighs diligently until he felt Leo relaxing beneath him. Then, he took a bolder step, trailing his tongue over Leo’s plastron, leaving the leader a quivering mess.

“You liked what my hands just did?” the ronin asked. “A Wakashu’s duty is to please his more experienced partner, to show his eagerness to learn more. I will teach you how to caress your partner with your hands and tongue as well.”

Usagi lay down and a blushing Leo could see, emerging from the ronin’s pants and white fur, the erect cock.

He opened his eyes wide. He knew mammal had it on the front and had hair as well. What was stunning him and well, disappointing Leonardo, was the size of it. He had never seen something looking so...delicate?

“Touch it,” Usagi demanded, but in a sweet voice, unaware of what was happening in Leo’s mind. “You’ve already touched yourself, haven’t you? Do the same with mine. Stroke it lightly before pumping it.”

Awkwardly, Leo did as it was told with the strange penis. Leo wasn't sure how to manipulate it, since it was so different from what he was used to. He must have done it right because Usagi was groaning and fidgety.

“Now, use your mouth, like you would like having done to you,” he requested in a hoarse and uneven voice. “Use your tongue to pleasure me, by slowly licking the side and the head. Then put it all in your mouth and suck, like it was a straw and you want to pull the juice out of me. If your jaw is aching, you can rest it by only pumping it or licking it.”

Leo didn’t need so much detail. Living with other teenage males, he knew what a blow job was. He had caught Raph watching one of those late night movies at twelve years old. He thought he would have understood quicker if Usagi had given him head before, but curious anyway about how it felt, he took it carefully his mouth. Usagi’s dick was soft and despite Leo feeling self-conscious, it wasn’t unpleasant, so he pushed forward.

Since a turtle month was big, even more so in comparison with a rabbit dick, Leo was soon deep throating Usagi without even trying. The rabbit’s hands were holding Leo’s bald skull and the leader could feel his body’s tremors. Maybe twenty seconds after he had started, a bitter substance filled Leo’s mouth and, surprised by it, he removed his head but not without swallowing by reflex and getting hairs partway down his throat.

White hair was also on his tongue and he tried to split some of the semen while removing the hair from his tongue.

”Sorry for having climaxed in your mouth without warning. But he happened so fast…”Usagi murmured, obviously still in his afterglow. “What are you doing?”

“Removing your hair!” Leo said with a grimace. In his throat, the hair was making him almost gag. It felt like tiny pointy fingers with a sharp nail, not at all soft like Usagi’s fur looked from the outside. And with the still bitter taste in his mouth, it was even more unpleasant. “I need water.”

“Nobody complained before,” Usagi stammered and Leo could bet he was flushing under the white fur. “Let me give you water.”

The ronin tied up his pants and went to the bathroom to fill a cup of tap water. He handed it to Leo who drank it with relief.

Usagi looked like he needed to justify himself.

“Like I told you, nobody’s complained before,” he insisted, like Leo was the whiny one.

The leader gave back the cup, with a motion asking for it to be filled again.

”Maybe they were mammals like you, having only had mammal partners before.”

A silence stretched between the two partners, until that an uneasy Usagi broke it.

“Well, if it might make all of it better, I think I find a very promising Wakashu in you. Your body is naturally gifted for any type of exercise.”

The praise and the second cup of water mollified Leonardo.

“Is that so?” he teased. “You are already about to say that after such a short try?”

Usagi pursed his lips at the word ‘short’.

“What do you mean by short?” he asked.

Blushing, Leo wondered how he could get himself out of the situation without insulting Usagi.

“Anyway, I guess I need more training,” he replied, dodging the question. “Maybe we can try again tomorrow. For now, I will go look for Mikey and kick his shell.”

It was the perfect excuse to get out of the awkward moment between them. And anyway, he needed to unleash on something. He couldn’t help but feel dirty and nervous all of sudden and he needed to plunge himself into a more familiar situation.

“Please, don't leave now. I didn't give you pleasure and it would dishonorable of me to let you leave unsatisfied.”

Honor was something which always reached Leo’s soul. Indeed, Usagi got the pleasure and Leo didn’t find himself any more knowledgeable than when he had left New York. Moreover, he didn't want to upset Usagi and damage their friendship. The ronin hadn’t the time to show him his skills in such a ridiculously short time and therefore, Leo agreed to stay.

Anyway, he thought angrily, Mikey was fine and not needing him, probably having a better time even than himself.

Usagi made him lie down and massaged him again, but using a perfumed, relaxing warm oil. Leo found himself feeling good again and didn’t protest when Usagi rubbed with intent between his thighs.

“Leo-Chan, between male lovers it can be painful at first. I heard that many times but my master had prepared me well for my first time and so, very soon I felt intense pleasure. If you allow me that much I will try to prepare you with the same care.”

The leader nodded stiffy. Even if he knew Usagi and they were friends, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with exposing such an intimate part of himself, even more, if Usagi kept comparing him with his late Master, he loved so much. It wasn’t like he would have been with his brothers. If it was Mikey, for example, Leo would not have felt so unnerved but would have…

Leo stopped himself, horrified by the thought he just had. Of course, he wasn’t thinking of his brothers that way. Okay, maybe he did, in the past, because after all, his brothers were what Leo knew the most and familiarity had an appeal, as much as differences could have. And he loved them so much, that it was a feeling with no possible comparison possible. So when puberty had hit him, toward thirteen, he had thought of them a few times that way. But it was only fantasies, and having fantasies did not harm anybody. It had been a while since he had thought of them like that. He had abandoned thinking this way, because he had met Usagi, and then, because it was sick. His brothers would never reciprocate his feelings and desire. If he was thinking of Mikey right then, it was only because he was worried about the ungrateful jerk.

But despite himself, the idea of the youngest turtle made him spread his legs a little wider and he let out a churr.

“What is that?” Usagi asked, startled, stopping his ministration. The rabbit sounded so troubled by it that Leo felt almost like apologizing. He awkwardly explained it was a sound of pleasure that turtle made.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Usagi said, now relieved to know what the alien sound was, leaving a trail of kisses, his hands on Leo’s knees to keep his legs spread. “This oil can serve as lube. I will use it to stretch you. Don’t worry, I only intend to use my fingers tonight until you reach climax. I want to keep you pure for the day we will be bonded and you will become my Wakashu. You are a virgin, right?” Usagi asked, looking at Leo’s lower parts with a concerned expression. “You did nothing with your brother, Michelangelo? He was only boasting?”

Leo, startled, looked up.

“I didn’t!” he roared, indignant. “I never touched my brother and none of them have touched me, either! Where did that come from!”

“Well, your younger brother was obviously jealous of me and not just a little. Why do you think he was looking so upset and interrupted us?” Usagi spoke absentmindedly, his eyes not leaving Leo’s groin, looking confused. “I was thinking he confessed to you, when he was touching you all over, pressing you into the ground at the sparring exhibit. You looked troubled.”

Leo said nothing, processing. Indeed, he was reminded of Mikey’s bold allusion, promising to give Leo a very good time. Was it real? Did Mikey look at him that way?

A sharp pain at his cloaca made him jolt with a yelp.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked with teary eyes. “You hurt me!”

Usagi leaned away, his hands clenched on his legs, with a discouraged expression.

“You have two holes! How I’m supposed to know which one is the good one? And where is your penis? I didn’t see any.”

Leo flushed hard. Explaining the mechanics was a turn-off. He had though Usagi had looked up about turtles beforehand. If he wanted to make Leo is Wakashu, the leader had supposed he had done some research.

“It’s in my tail,” Leo said with a more clipped voice than necessary. “This second hole, as you called it, is my cloaca. It comes out of there.”

Usagi blinked.

“How does it fit there? Why aren’t you letting it out? Your penis must be small to fit there. Are you shy to show it? Do not be, my friend. I would not mock you.”

Leo bit his lip to not openly laugh at Usagi.

“You know nothing about turtles, do you?” he sneered.” My penis could extend to almost half my height. If I was enough childish to measure it, I would say its size is two and a half feet, fully extended,” Leo retorted.

Usagi sat back, expressionless.

“It cannot be.”

Leo’s eyes open wide in bewilderment. Was Usagi accusing him of lying?

“Well, if you had looked up for some pointers before dragging me here, you would’ve known that,” he snapped, sitting up sharply.

“Well, show me,” Usagi asked, folding his arms.

Leonardo could not believe it. They wouldn’t compare their dicks like two ten-year-olds.

“I have to be in the mood, you know?”

“I was stroking and kissing you a few minutes ago,” Usagi protested. “And I did not see what you are talking about.”

Leo was pissed. Indeed, Usagi had been but it wasn’t enough to start the leader’s motor. But how could he say that without looking for rude? He saw Usagi’s doubt written on his face and couldn’t believe he would have to exhibit himself in order to wipe away the suspicious frown.

“Let’s me focus,” he said, irate, while lying down again.

Leonardo closed his eyes but he was at first too exasperated to even be capable of picturing anything other than a sparring match with Usagi. Then, he remembered what Usagi had talked about just before forcefully entering a finger in his cloaca.

Mikey was jealous of Usagi. He remembered how opposed Mikey had been to the idea of Leo becoming Usagi’s Wakashu. To be upset to this point, Leo doubted the youngest could have another reason. The fact was that Leo had always considered him like a child, mostly because of his playful nature. Each time in the past he had pictured Mikey in his fantasies, he felt bad, like he was a pedophile or something. But Mikey had protested about this and even Usagi had pointed it out. It was unfair to treat Mikey as a child since they were the same age and so, probably had the same urges, he pondered.

Well, if Mikey would have made a move or confessed, after the first shock faded, Leo guessed he wouldn’t be in this situation of showing off his dick, after having swallowed a rug of hair. And Mikey would have never have made the mistake regarding which hole he needed to breach.

A deep flush crept on Leo’s features and he panted lightly.

Having so much responsibility so young, dominating in bed wasn’t something he considered appealing. But did Mikey, who had to bent to Leo’s orders all his life want a dom position? From what he had seen in the arena, Mikey might. He remembered with a shiver, the hunger he had seen flashing in his little brother’s eyes. If he did, though, would he still respect Leo’s authority in their daily life?

The idea of Mikey wanting to pound into him with his big cock, had Leo’s own one hardening and coming out from his tail easily. He reached for it to pump himself but the disbelieving squeak from Usagi remind him he had a watcher, and Leo snapped his eyes open.

“See? I’m not a liar!” he hissed.

Leo was expecting to see something like admiration in the ronin’s eyes, but it was far from it. Usagi looked unfavorably impressed and Leo felt self-conscious tenfold.

“Now what?” Leo asked nervously.

Usagi final tore his eyes away from Leo’s exposed, swollen flesh. He felt the switch of mood and he made another cautious attempt.

“How I’m supposed to have access to the good hole, now?” he asked as politely as he could, pointing at Leo’s cock, covering all the space.

Who was the teacher of whom? Leo wondered, feeling annoyed.

“You’re supposed to finish me, first,” Leo replied. “Anyway, it was what you wanted, right?”

Usagi approached his hand, like he was hesitating and Leo saw how much Usagi was turned off by his dick. Was it because it was ugly? Was it because it was bigger than Usagi’s? Was he afraid that one day, Leo might want to try it the other way around and hurt him? Whatever the reason was, Leo was done. He would be the one saying it.

“I’m deeply sorry you have gone to so much trouble, but I can’t be your Wakashu,” he declared. “I think another mammal would be a better match for you.”

Usagi didn’t speak right away, looking in amazement at the monstrous cock disappearing into the tail. Leo wondered if Usagi would insist, apologize and try again. He wondered what he would do in this case, since his desire for knowing sexual pleasure with Usagi was gone.

But the ronin nodded.

“Indeed, even if our souls and tastes are similar, our bodies are too different. But I hope, Leo-San, that despite this unfortunate event, we will stay friends and you will not feel awkward in my presence.”

Relief submerged Leo, to see that the desire was also gone for his friend and hearing the formal San after his name, and raising up, he bowed to the other swordsman.

“I will not keep bad memories from it and will act with you as if nothing has happened between us.”

Leo though again of Mikey, hoping his little brother would shut up about it and not tease him. He never wanted to even picture the disgust on Usagi’s face again.

“Maybe you should get your brother,” Usagi said, like he was reading Leonardo’s mind. “I think you will learn better with a mate from your own species.”

Leo flushed hard at hearing the word mate but it was indeed true, he needed to get Mikey before he caused too much trouble.

Leo bowed again and fled from the Inn, asking the first passerby for directions to the Golden Palace. The brothel seemed to be a well-known place and, five minutes later, Leo was in front of it, his heart racing.

He pressed a hand against his plastron to calm down. In this place, he would probably witness his little brother in full action with a partner. What he would do then? Mikey had a more charismatic nature than Leo, people always liking him the most. Maybe his cheerful personality we make people care less about how his penis looked.

He immediately spotted Michelangelo, from a glimpse of green and orange. He was surrounded by bulkier Nexus participants and two or three girls and dread filled Leo. He knew it, Michelangelo had cheated in a card game with the wrong crowd or had flirted with the favorite girl of the wrong guy. Indeed, animation and sharp insults fused over the group and Leo advanced to try to get Mikey out of there unscattered.

“I won’t let a dickless like you, turtle, keep the Battle Nexus championship! I bet you your title that you can’t make four girls cum in a row, like I can!” one of them boasted.

It was bad. Leo completely dismissed the part about his brother being called a dickless. He knew for sure his brother wasn’t and he found it rather stupid that some people were convinced something didn't’ exist just because it wasn’t visible at first glance. But Mikey never backed down from a caveman challenge and Leo would not let this happen.

“Michelangelo,” he shouted before Mikey could reply something witty and make thing worse. “What it’s about?”

The group turned toward the newcomer and Mikey snapped his eyes to Leo. Leo saw the resentment in the baby-blue irises. Mikey had never looked at him in this way and Leo’s heart sank a little. His little brother had been deeply hurt by Leo’s ‘betrayal’.

“Are you not busy with your teacher?” Mikey sneered, jealousy obvious on his features.

Leo could tell he was slightly drunk too and he supposed Mikey had drunk that much because the idea of Leo being hidden somewhere with Usagi was making sick with jealousy. Bliss took Leo, as selfish it was. Usagi was right. Mikey had been so mad about Leo leaving with Usagi because he wanted the leader for himself.

“I told Usagi I won’t be his Wakushu,” Leo replied, trying to stay neutral in public. “I’m returning home with you.” He hoped it was enough as an admission of his feelings.

Mikey’s expression shifted but Leo could see Mikey was trying to hold back his excitement.

“Why’s that?” he asked. “What made you change your mind?”

Leo only barely hesitated. Public confessions weren’t him but he wanted to make sure Mikey would follow him out of this place.

“You,” he only replied.

Mikey stood up, his blue eyes gleaming, getting what Leo meant.

“So, let’s go back home now,” he said. “I don’t want Bugs Bunny to make you change your mind.”

“But what about the championship?” Leo protested. “We came here for that.”

Mikey shrugged.

“This guy can be champion. I resign if that means we can leave this place as soon as possible. He can make four girls cum in a row,” he mocked. “What more could the Daimyo need as a champion’s accomplishment? Anyway, I’m not into girls,” he said with emphasis.

Leo swallowed hard, excitement knotting his stomach.

“And I’m not into mammals.”

At this admission, Mikey took his hand and Leo didn't protest, even squeezing it. Mikey, who had been so proud of this championship, had resigned it without a second thought and with no regret, only to be sure to bring Leo back home.

“Let’s go home now,” Mikey declared, with a deeper voice than usual. “I really feel like sleeping in my own bedroom tonight. With you,” he stated boldly, before adding “if it’s okay with you.”

Shivering and flushed, Leo nodded, feeling too anxious to even reply and not trusting his own voice. He had never thought that being ordered around could turn him on so much, but it wasn’t only that, he decided. It was Mikey, his brother that he trusted and not a stranger.

They returned to the Inn and Mikey suggested getting their belongings himself. Leo guessed that Mikey was still so jealous of Usagi that he wanted to make sure they didn’t meet.

“Usagi doesn’t want me anymore,” Leo said with a low chuckle, when Mikey came back. “Useless to get all protective around me.”

“What happened between you?” Mikey asked suspiciously. “Did you get all the way with him?” he wondered with a hint of worry.

Leo shook his head, smirking. Mikey’s possessiveness was rather cute.

“No, I didn’t, so don't be jealous, but please, never talk to me about this… misadventure, okay?”

Mikey nodded.

“For the record, I got a bad case of indigestion and had to resign, needing to go home where you could heal and pampered me,” Mikey proposed with a smile and happily, Leo agreed, grateful for his.

They headed to the woods, where there was the portal, but Mikey stopped Leo before he was done with the incantation.

“At home, they will be all over you, I mean our bros and Master Splinter. Maybe we can enjoy some private time, here, before heading home,” Mikey suggested with a lustful baritone voice and his hand ran down Leo’s shell. “You owe me no more delay after making me walk for six hours!”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked and Mikey explained everything that had happened in his brother’s absence.

By the time Mikey was done with his tale, punctuating the whole story with caresses and kisses, Leo was already ravished. That his brother, who he had thought of as carefree and lazy, had gone so out of his way to free him from Usagi, stirred him. He was as hard as Mikey, both of them having the hot flesh of the other in their hands.

Leo let out a churr, which Mikey answered with a churr of his own.

“Let go of me,” Mikey requested, pumping Leo faster and the leader knew why. By the churr both turtles had signified to the other that they were ready for mating. Leo didn’t have to explain to Mikey which hole was the good one and nor what to do with his cock blocking the way. Moreover, Mikey was turned on by his cock, brushing it with his own and not traumatized like Usagi looked to have been.

Orgasm hit him and despite being still dazed by it, Leo instinctively took a submissive position on all fours.

Sex was like a haze and Leo realized he already knew all about it. Instinct was doing the thinking. It was rough and primal and Leo could have objected to having his first time in the woods, on the ground, but he didn’t even think of it, too lost in lust. Anyway, he wouldn’t have wanted it any differently. Mikey’s teeth were sharp on his collarbone and he was probably drawing blood, but it was only making Leo hornier.

When it was done and Leo only a trembling mess, Mikey wiped him with leaves.

“Damn, I’m sorry, bro. I should have waited to be home,” he apologized.

“Don’t be,” Leo replied with a punch-drunk smile. “It was great. But it’s a bit chilly now. Come here.”

They cuddled for a while, until Leo broke the silence, suddenly remembering something.

“What will I say to Master Splinter?” Leonardo wondered. “I told him about Usagi’s offer.”

He could see Mikey’s frown in the dark.

“Let me do the talking,” the youngest suggested and it was so not his baby brother that Leo wondered how jealousy had could have made Mikey mature so much in such a short time. But it was the opportunity to make some things clear.

“No, I will,” he stated seriously. “I want you to understand, Mikey. I’m still the leader. You can fuck me senseless in our bedroom but I’m still the one in charge out of it.”

Mikey went all stiff and Leo thought maybe it had gone downhill, but Michelangelo burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe it!” he shouted while pointing at Leo mockingly. “You said ‘fuck’! Now I can tell you off about your language too! The great Fearless Leader just cursed like anybody.”

Well, Michelangelo didn’t change that much, Leo decided with a smile.

  
At home, things went more smoothly than Leo had expected, even if Mikey insisted on being there when Leo explained it to their Sensei. Master Splinter seemed not a bit surprised about Leo’s refusal to be a Wakashu.

“Sometimes, bad experiences are more valuable than good ones,” the rat said with a sly smirk, unusual for him.

Leo opened his eyes, dazed.

“You knew from the beginning it would fail!” he exclaimed, a little mad that his father had let him go through such a humiliation.

“I did. But you needed it to open your eyes to your true feelings. My father’s heart was hurt to see you restraining yourself so much from your instincts.”

“So, you’re okay with it?” Mikey asked in astonishment. “I mean, you understand right, that Leo and me…”

Master Splinter made a sharp move, to make Mikey shut up.

“Father doesn’t want details. What I can say is that the team and individuals need balance,” he explained calmly. “A leader cannot lead all the time as his soldiers could not be loyal to someone never giving in return. Also, a ninja could only trust his close family. Mates out from our clan are forbidden,” he stated. “Besides, your brother, Donatello had declared a long time ago that it was normal for turtles. I’m only respecting your nature.”

Leo pondered over their Sensei’s words. It was wise advice but Mikey had obviously only understood one thing from it.

“And so, when you are talking about ‘soldiers’ it wasn’t in plural, right?” he asked, worried. “I mean, Raph could screw Donnie, even if he is not the leader, right, Master Splinter? It wouldn’t fuck up any balance? Master Splinter, why are you trying to hide your smirk? Why are you not answering?!” he insisted, with indignation and concern.

Leo shook his head, blushing, but quite amused. Mikey was so cute when he was jealous.

_The end_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day six, read Usagi version of Chaperon, called 'Wakashu'


End file.
